Message from Vestroia
by Storyfairy10
Summary: All the brawlers are living their normal lives when they get a message from their partner bakugan, starting a new adventure.


**Note: I know this fanfiction is extremely AU, but it is just for fun. This takes place after the first Bakugan series** ** _Bakugan Battle Brawlers._** **Also, I don't own Bakugan. Also, this will be a pretty weird fanfiction.**

Runo was in the kitchen of her dad's restaurant, finishing up the dishes. She was glad that she was almost done. That way, she could go to her room and relax.

She noticed the picture of her and Tigrerra that she convinced her parents to put in the kitchen. She carried on like she was fine, but she missed her partner. After all, Tigrerra was always there for her, and they have been through so much together. It was hard to say goodbye to her. She knew that it was best for the bakugan to go home, but it didn't change the fact that she still missed her.

Luckily, she had the other brawlers. Despite the fact that the bakugan left, they still talked and were pretty close. Maybe even closer than before, because they all understood how the each other felt. After all, they were all going through the same things. They all had different things that brought on the sadness of their bakugan leaving, and when one of them was upset, the others would come to comfort him or her.

Just then, her dad came in. "Hi, Runo," he said. "I'm back from the store. How's everything going here?"

"Good," Runo answered. "I'm almost done."

"That's good," her dad said. "You know, you've been working hard. Why don't you take tomorrow off?"

Runo smiled. "Sure!" she said happily. "Thanks, Dad!" Just then, She got an extremely painful headache and felt incredibly dizzy. She instinctively went to grab her head and dropped the cup she was drying.

"Is everything O.K, Runo?" her dad asked, concerned. Before Runo could answer him, she fainted.

"Runo!" her dad exclaimed.

 _Runo was in a dimensional gate. Tigrerra was there, but she looked transparent._

 _"_ _Tigrerra?" Runo asked. "Is that really you?"_

 _Tigrerra nodded. "In a way, yes," she answered. "I'm in spirit form. The legendary soldiers found a way for us to contact you. I don't know exactly how this message is getting to you, but I hope it came smoothly."_

 _Runo decided not to tell Tigrerra about how she felt before she saw Tigrerra. "Really?" Runo asked. "What's the message?"_

 _"_ _Your world and Vestroia will collide," Tigrerra said._

 _"_ _What?" Runo said. "But I thought we stopped it."_

 _"_ _We stopped it from being forced together by Naga," Tigrerra said. "But it's coming together naturally."_

 _"_ _Is there any way to stop it?" Runo asked._

 _"_ _No," Tigrerra asked. "The collision is unavoidable. This will happen in exactly two weeks, and the collision will last a day. I came to warn you to find somewhere safe for that time."_

 _"_ _Where?" Runo asked._

 _"_ _I don't know," Tigrerra said. "Trust me, if I knew where you'd be safe. I would tell you. I would do anything for you and your friends to be safe."_

 _"_ _Will you be safe?" Runo asked, worried. "Will where you be?"_

 _"_ _The others and I are working with the legendary soldiers in order to find a spot for the bakugan to stay during that time," Tigrerra said. "As of right now, we do not know."_

 _Runo began to cry. "Please find somewhere safe soon," Runo pleaded. "I don't want you to get hurt."_

 _"_ _Do not worry about me, Runo," Tigrerra said. "We will be safe. Work with the others to find somewhere safe for the humans."_

 _"_ _O.K," Runo said, tears forming in her eyes._

 _"_ _I have to go," Tigrerra said. "Please hurry. You know what you have to do." With that, she vanished._

Runo suddenly woke up. Her dad was looking over her, concerned. "Are you alright, Runo?" he asked. "Maybe I should call an ambulance."

"I'm fine, Dad," Runo said. She wasn't lying. Other than being shaken up from her dream, she was fine. Her headache was gone, and she didn't feel dizzy. It was as if nothing ever happened. The only sign that something happened were the tears in her eyes.

Her dad frowned. "Alright," he said. "But I want you to go to your room and rest. I'll check up on you later."

"O.K," Runo said. She went to her room. Just then, she got a text. It was from Dan.

 _Get on chat now_ , the text read. _Emergency brawler meeting._


End file.
